Many electronic devices can be accessed directly as well as remotely using input and output devices in the electronic devices. For example, a laptop computer or a smart telephone can interact with another electronic device using a wired and/or wireless network connection such as a cellular connection, a Wi-Fi connection, and an Ethernet connection. Typically, a user can access most or all of the applications, user preferences, data, and/or settings in an electronic device using another electronic device and at least one network service.
In some situations, it can be undesirable to allow a person direct or remote access to an electronic device. For example, when an electronic device is stolen, a thief can access data or information that the owner of the stolen electronic device would like to keep confidential. Additionally, a thief can change one or more settings of the electronic device in an effort to prevent the owner from remotely finding or locating the stolen device, from locking the device, and/or from wiping data from the device. For example, a thief can turn off the stolen device or disable the wireless network connections by changing one or more settings in the electronic device.